megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Quint
The trivia needs to be change... traveling ~37 years does not put you beyond later series such as ZX... 15:18, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it's 37426 years. --Quick 13:32, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::depending on if your looking from European or American point of view 37426 years are written as 37.426 or 37,426 respectively, however every other article containing this states he traveled from 2011 to 2048, so the consensus is its 37 years, this is seen in the pages for mega man II as well as a few other pages, It's unlikely capcom was trying to say mega man would still be around in 37 thousand years, but If you can find official sources that he landed in 39XX then go for it EDIT: and the manual for the game says it was 37.426 which was released in America first, then Europe, making it likely making the time taveled to be ~37 years 16:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::That's why it's on the trivia and not in the story. As it says, it's "inaccurate", a mistake from the English and European manual. Here is a scan from the Spanish manual in RPM. I did some changes on it. --Quick 17:08, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Then it should specify that this is a mistake in european manuals, as the american manuals also say 37.426, which is accurate story wise. EDIT: since 37.246 in america is the equivalent to 37,246 in europe 18:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::As both English and European manuals use "37.426" years, I did a small change because it's unknown if it's a decimal separator or typo, but it's not unlikely for Capcom of America to say Mega Man was around 37426 years in the future, as the classic Mega Man was the only series at the time of the game's release, and the first NES game had a yellow Mega Man in the cover with the manual saying the game happens in a place called "Monsteropolis"... --Quick 03:46, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No paradox There wouldn't be a time paradox if an earlier self destroys a later self. He will just continue through time normally until he reaches the older age and is destroyed by himself. It's only a paradox if it's the other way around.Rdh288 00:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah but with the knowledge of what happened, Megaman might not be captured in the future 03:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :: True, that would be a paradox, but my point is that none has been proven. --Rdh288 16:19, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Easy timeline solution The way I interpret it, when Wily took off to the future, he entered a future where Mega Man retired because Dr. Wily's been gone for decades (gone because he traveled through time). That explains why Wily was able to kidnap him, he never got any upgrades in that timeline. Taking him back created a new timeline where Wily was still a threat and that's the one the series takes place in. No paradox if you think in terms of alternate timeline realities, or if you think in terms of "the last change is the only one that counts". But the fact that Wily returned to 20XX, and had intention of returning through the whole ordeal, means the Megaman that became Quint is indeed the one from the current timeline. Since Wily returned, Thus the timeline would be as follows: *Wily leaves in Time Skimmer at 12:00 PM, MM DD, 20XX *Wily returns at 12:01 PM, MM DD, 20XX *''STUFF'' *Wily appears and captures Megaman at 4:00 AM, MM DD, (20XX+37) *Wily departs back to 12:01 MM DD, 20XX from 11:58 PM MM DD (20XX+37) *''STUFF'' *Dr. Cain unburies X's capsule *Sigma built *Zero awakens and messes stuff up big time for Garma Unit *X4 Cutscene *Day of Sigma *X-series Chaos Knux 22:46, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Quint details Here is everything known about Quint, along some trivia. -- 22:29, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Why? Why does the beginning of this article stress that Quint is not Rockman shadow, then go on to show a picture of Rockman shadow ingame and claim it's Quint? -That's not Rockman Shadow it's Quint, that is a flashback image of Mega Man II that appears when rockman shadow and Rockman/Forte are talking about quint: Proof in minute 0:47 : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTUFWov6XAI